At least it's a Pureblood
by Ninotsjka
Summary: [COMPLETED] They lay quite near to each other. They were knocked out in the struggle of the battle between Death Eaters and members of the Order of the Phoenix. They had been left, been thought they had perished. They hadn’t.
1. Memory loss

At least it's a Pureblood!

**Chapter one: Memory loss.**

They lay quite near to each other. They were knocked out in the struggle of the battle between Death Eaters and members of the Order of the Phoenix.  They had been left, thought they had perished. They hadn't.

~~~~~

In another place there was a celebration. Harry Potter had defeated the Dark Lord. There were sad faces all around because of the losses they had suffered. Some of them had lost their spouses, others their children or parents. But they were all glad that the war was finally over. It was then that Mr. Harry Potter announced his engagement to Ms. Luna Lovegood. 

~~~~~

The girl felt the tears trickling down her face. She had loved him… whoever he was. Her tears woke her up. This was not Hogwarts, or the place she had just visited in her dream. Where was she? Who was she? She didn't remember.

She started to look around. There was another person left behind. Slowly she turned around. Her brown eyes met two grey ones, before her mouth was claimed by the lips of the boy. 

_Probably glad to see there is someone else alive too!_ she thought. 

'Hi,' she said as he broke the kiss. 

'Hi,' the blond-haired boy answered. 

_Now can I shag you?_ he thought. 

'What's your name?' she asked.

'I can't remember. Do you remember yours?' _The boy answered her question with another question. That was annoying.  _

'No, but we must call each other something.' Somehow she remembered that she always was kind of practical. 

'What about Faith or Hope for you?' he asked.

'Faith. I like that name. You've got to have a name too! What about Lyle?'

'No way! I'm not having a name like a sissy boy!'

'Gabriel then?' Faith asked.

'Better, but not quite. Still to… er… what's the word… saint-like!'

'You won't make this easy for me, do you?'

'Of course not, redhead,' he answered.

_Can I train him NOT to answer rhetorical questions?_ she thought.

'Ryan, perhaps…'

'I like it. Ryan it is then!'

~~~~~

'So, Ryan. Now let's see where we are!'

'I've already checked. Some place called Godric's Hollow!'

'Godric's Hollow… I've heard that name before… If only I could just remember.'

'Don't strain yourself, Faith. You have to keep up your faith! Especially now, without a memory.'

'I know, Ryan. I know! I don't want to end up in St. Mungo's, whatever that is…'  

'The way you're saying it, it's some kind of hospital…' Ryan answered.

'So we know we are in Godric's Hollow, without our memory. With only the clothes on our backs. Hey, can we find any clue in our clothes?' Faith starts checking her own.

'Don't think so. Although it seems that you are poorer than me, judging by the quality of your clothes,' Ryan said. 

'Would your rich parents approve of me, if I was poor… do you think?' Faith asked.

'No, but I don't care what my parents think! I can think for myself! And if I want you… than I will get you, no matter what!'

'That's nice to know… since I want you too! Something tells me there is more where that kiss came from!'


	2. Making the best of it

**Chapter two: Making the best of it**

And there was! Sure the kiss had been wonderful, their love making had been magnificent.  Faith lay in Ryan's arms. He held her tight as if he didn't want to lose her, like they had lost all their memories, except the ones that they were making at the moment. Their clothes lay draped upon them, to shelter them against the cold of the night.

Luckily they still had their wands. Ryan conjured a nice warm fire to drive away the cold some more, because their clothes were rather thin and didn't warm them up much. The fire would last well until the morning. It was a wizarding fire after all. 

~~~~~

So they were woken by the rays off the sun. They put their clothes on and magically mad them warmer. The next thing was to built a shelter, a home for as long as it was necessary. They conjured some bricks and built a house. 

"_Impervius!_" muttered Faith. Luckily their knowledge of spells and such wasn't gone. There probably was a spell to stop the wind from coming through too, but they didn't know that one and without spell books they were nothing. 

They could of course summon some spell books, but neither of them thought about that. They both owned a lot of spell books, but at the moment they only had eyes for each other. The were attracted to each other much more than they both allowed themselves to admit. They searched for eatable plants, and animals in the neighbourhood. That's how they survived. It was not much and certainly not an environment in which they would get their memories back easily.

Faith had even found a way to update their clothes. She had told to someone in town that they had been mugged and had everything stolen from them. So they got some Muggle clothes and some Wizarding ones. It also helped them in the good graces of the Church of Godric's Hollow. 

The Muggles who lived in Godric's Hollow didn't know why the place was called Godric's Hollow. Only the Wizards did. But the Muggles had an idea. They thought that it was a guy called Godric that started their town. They didn't know wether Godric was a first or a last name though. Every wizard knew that Godric Gryffindor had founded the town. It was Godric's home, after he retired from Hogwarts. But he had always been very generous. And the people of Godric's Hollow were usually also quite generous as Ryan and Faith very soon.

~~~~~

Every night they made love. It was not as if they had anything better to do. They had no board games they could play by the fire. And they never thought about the consequences there may be in making love. They were free to do what they wanted. 

The two grew more closer over time and the more closer they got to each other the more they ventured into Godric's Hollow. It had a vast wizarding community and from time to time Ryan and Faith went to visit some of them. 

But there was something that started to worry Faith. Her period stopped coming. One week turned into two months and then she knew. She was pregnant. The only thing now was to tell Ryan. 


	3. Family affairs

**Chapter three: Family affairs**

Narcissa Malfoy sat in Malfoy Manor. Her husband Lucius had been killed. Her son Draco supposedly died with him in the same battle. But at least they had found Lucius' body. Draco's body wasn't found. And a Malfoy needed a proper burial. Her Lucius had been kind to her. He had given her a life full of wealth. But his assets didn't belong to her. They belonged to Draco. She couldn't move on, until Draco was found, dead or alive! 

~~~~~

Molly Weasley was looking at her clock once again. Her only daughter Ginny was supposed to be death. But the clock still said that she was alive and well. She wasn't at Hogwarts, she wasn't in mortal peril, nor was she travelling. She wondered why her only daughter didn't came home. She didn't imagine that she had lost her memory, and didn't know her own family, or her name for that matter. Molly didn't know that she was a grandmother to be!

Arthur Weasley wasn't busy with his daughter Ginny, or the malfunctioning of his wife's clock. As the new Minister for Magic he had other responsibilities. He had to organise the rebuilding of the whole Wizarding community. He had only gotten the job after the last Minister, Amelia Bones, had been killed in the final battle. Amelia had only been Minister for two years at the time. 

~~~~~

It took a while before Faith had the courage to tell Ryan what was troubling her. She just couldn't set herself to tell him. She knew this wasn't a secret she could keep secret for long. Pregnancies were things that showed themselves sooner or later. And she thought that Ryan would want the child to have his last name, whatever that last name was. 

They still slept together every night. Nothing changed. But Ryan noticed that Faith had other things on her mind, besides sleeping with him.

"What's going on, Faith!" he demanded to know one night.

"Are you sure you want to know?" she asked.

"Er… as sure as we make love every single night," said Ryan.

"Ok… I'm pregnant!" she said. 

The air was silent. No birds sang, there even wasn't a gust of wind. Time had momentarily stopped as the earth was swepted away from under Ryan's feet.

"Pregnant… as in having a baby?" he asked with fearful eyes.

"That's what is usually meant with having a baby…" she said. "Oh, Ryan! What are we supposed to do! We are to young to be having children!"

"Don't worry, Faith! I'll marry you! Say you'll be my wife…" It sounded strange to him. He remembered not wanting to marry ever. A memory… but there was no reason to be happy about the memory. There was no other solution out of the mess the two of them had landed themselves in. He had to stick by her. At least it was his Faith. His own dear Faith. His Faith gave him back a memory and even a hope for the future. 

"Yes, I'll marry you Ryan!" she said. "But we better get the wedding over as soon as possible. Before I have to wear maternity robes to my own wedding!"

"I wish we could invite our parents. If only I knew who they were!" Ryan said. "But tomorrow we'll go to the church and have the priest consent to marry us!"

"Tomorrow," Faith said as she fell asleep in Ryan's arms.


	4. Wedding bells and memories

**Chapter four: Wedding bells and memories**

There were wedding bells heard in Godric's Hollow. Not once but twice that Saturday. Ryan and Faith were the first to get married that day. There was no one in the church with them but the priest who married them and some of their friends. Since they lost their memories they were married as Ryan and Faith Doe.  A common name, used for people without an identity,  or at least didn't knew what identity they had. Usually they were dead or in hospitals. Mostly named Jane or John. But since Ryan and Faith had given each other their names, they used them.

~~~~~~

They were married while the rest of the village was anxiously awaiting for the other wedding of the day. The other pair had lived in Godric Gryffindor's old house. It was rumoured that the bridegroom was the single heir of Godric Gryffindor. The house had been destroyed eighteen years previous. The heir had it rebuild and intended to live there with his future wife. He had lived there once before. He had lived there until his second Halloween. He had lived there until the house was destroyed and his parents killed.   

Everyone in the world knew his name, both Muggles and wizards. Everyone except Ryan and Faith. They would have known who he was if they still had their memories. But for now they hadn't so it did not matter to them that later that afternoon Mr. Harry Potter, heir to Godric Gryffindor would be married to Ms. Luna Lovegood in the same church as they had just been married in. 

Al lot of people turned up in Godric's Hollow to watch the marriage of Harry and Luna. All Weasley that were left attended the wedding. Ron even was Harry's best man. Molly Weasley cried. Harry was as a son to her. She didn't knew her little girl was married there that same morning. Married to the most unlikely man she had ever dreamed of becoming her son-in-law.  

~~~~~~

Faith felt like she had both lost and gained. True, she didn't remember that Harry had been her great love; Ryan never remembered that he hated the man. They only had eye for each other. They were searching for food, picking out names for their child. They settled on Hope if it was a girl. A boy's name was harder to pick. Faith liked names like Remus, Sirius, Arthur and William. Ryan liked names like Darius, Daniel, Lucius and even dared to say the name Severus. They quickly updated the list so that there were only two names remaining: William and Daniel. 

~~~~~~

Their memories started to return one by one. Ryan's first memory of before was that he never wanted to marry. Not why he never wanted to marry, just that he didn't want to marry. For Faith it was different. She remembered a guy named Tom Riddle, preserved a diary. Why she remembered him, she didn't know. All she knew is that the clue to it lay with her husband. He knew more, if only he or she would get their complete memories back!


	5. We're back!

**Chapter five: We're back!**

Ryan and Faith dined at the Casey's two weeks later. They were in the same sort of situation.  Mr. and Mrs. Casey were from a wizarding family. They were still quite young, but they hadn't any children yet. Mrs. Casey was pregnant with their first. A boy they had told Ryan. 

When Ryan and Faith got back to their house something or someone knocked them out.

They woke up the next morning, lying on the hard earth. They looked around, then at each other.  

"YOU!" they shouted. 

"Malfoy!" 

"Little Weasel!"

"By Merlin! We've got our memories back!" Ginny said.

"I know, suddenly me life has turned into a nightmare! Married to you, you expecting my child!" Draco couldn't believe it. 

"Our child… Draco, we've got to get to the hospital. We've got to check if the baby is alright!" Ginny was hysteric.

"Calm down, little girl! Hysterics aren't too good for babies also. First we go to the hospital and then home." Draco decided.

"Which home? Malfoy Manor?" Ginny asked indignantly.  

"Yes, Malfoy Manor! Or isn't your name, Mrs. Malfoy? Draco sneered. "You want us to drop by at your place, I suppose." 

"Indeed! Mum, must be worried sick! But lets go to the hospital first. Now I'm too worried about the baby." 

~~~~~

They quickly Apparated to St. Mungo's. 

When they finally got to the counter Draco spoke: "My wife is pregnant and we just had some sort of accident, so we wanted to check whether the baby is ok!" 

"Other side of the Hall. Ask for Rebecca Moore!" said the Welcome Witch. "Next!" 

Slowly they worked towards the other side of the Hall to the ward 'Artefact Accidents'. 

~~~~~

They found Mrs. Moore almost immediately. She did some test on the both of them. After that she went to look at the baby.

"The baby seems to be alright," Mrs. Moore said finally. "But I would like to take you in for observation…"

"That isn't necessary. I'll hire a private nurse for my wife if she needs one!" Draco said impatiently. "Come, Darling! We need to go and visit some people!" 

With those words they left Rebecca Moore. Her mouth was still open in amazement. She couldn't believe that they wanted to go so quickly. 

She hadn't even told them that it was a boy they were expecting.

~~~~~

Ginny Malfoy rang the bell of the Burrow.  She hurried stumbles inside. Her mother opened the door.

"Oh, Ginny! I've been so worried! Arthur's been saying the clock was wrong all the time. How glad I am to see you alive and well!" she said as she hugged her daughter.

Mrs. Weasley hadn't noticed Draco yet. Then she saw him.

"Draco, thank you for bringing my daughter home!" she hugged him.

Draco pulled a face of utter disgust. 

"We've got to go again, mother! We've got to go to Malfoy Manor!"

"Why? I don't understand…" 

"Draco is my husband! I'm carrying his child!" Ginny said very quickly. She was afraid her mother would be mad. But she wasn't. She was thrilled to be a grandmother for the first time. But Ginny knew that it would be a different case with her brothers. They absolutely couldn't stand Draco… 

It was their stroke of good fortune that Ron was studying to become an Auror in London, Fred and George were too busy with their joke shop and Charlie was still in Rumania and Bill with his fiancée Fleur were both at work in Gringotts. Death Eaters had killed Percy in the final battle.


	6. Inheritance

Chapter six: Inheritance 

"Finally, Draco! There you are! Your father's will still has to be read and you have to be there!" Narcissa Malfoy said as soon as Draco stepped inside Malfoy Manor. Holding the door open for his wife. 

"Why have you brought her?" Narcissa asked.

"She's my wife!" Draco said.

"Really? Well, at least it's a pureblood!"

"My wife is pregnant!"

"My, my… you've been busy lately, have you son!" 

"It's late we should go. The notary said he'd see us as soon as you were found!" 

So they Apparated to Daigon Alley.

~~~~~

The Golden Plaque on the building read: _Geoffrey Moneymaker, notary!_ Ginny recognised the name… He was the guy who had done Sirius' will! Harry had inherited everything. Except for a small sum of money that went to Remus Lupin. 

Inside Mr. Moneymaker's secretary greeted them. 

"I see you've found young Mr. Malfoy, Madam! And the girl…"

"She's my wife!" Draco said in his drawling voice to the secretary. 

"Well then! You can see Mr. Moneymaker now. All of you!" she said and went to announce them.

~~~~~

Mr. Moneymaker turned out to be a balding man, but the hair he had was bland and slick. He wore oval glasses that made him look like a snake. He probably was just as slippery. 

"Hello, my name is Geoffrey Moneymaker. You've come for the testament of Mr. Lucius Malfoy?" 

"Yes, I am Narcissa Malfoy-Black." 

"My name is Draco Malfoy, and this is my wife Ginny Malfoy-Weasley," Draco said. 

"Well the late Mr. Malfoy wrote a letter about his wishes. I shall read it to you." 

_Dear beloved family,_

_As you have gotten this letter, I have died. _

_Therefore I want to make it clear what I want done with my fortune, and all other things I have collected over the years of my life.  _

_I leave thousand Galleons a year to my wife Narcissa. The rest I leave to my son, Draco. Draco has to get married in order to claim the inheritance and produce a child within two years of my departure! The wife must be a pureblood. _

_Lucius Jerome Malfoy._  
 

"Well, my wife is a pure-blood, although father would say she comes out of a family of blood-traitors. But she is a pureblood and she _is_ expecting my child as we speak. So there is no problem. For further notice check St. Mungo's we were there this morning to check if everything was ok with the child!" 

"We will check that out immediately. What was the name of the Healer you went to at St. Mungo's?" 

"Rebecca Moore," Ginny said.

"Belinda! Please check if Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy here saw Mrs. Moore at St. Mungo's today"

A few moments later Belinda stuck her head trough the door again. "She has and she told me to ask them whether they wanted to know the sex of the baby!" 

"Yes," said Draco. "I'd like to know!" 

"She already owled me, about that. It's a boy!"

"William Daniel Ryan Malfoy!" Ginny said. "That will be his names!"


	7. Malfoy honour!

**Chapter seven: Malfoy honour!**

The Malfoys went to the Burrow. This time all the Weasleys were there, even Penelope, Percy's widow. She was definitely pregnant. Ginny noticed it in a second. She congratulated Penelope with her pregnancy. It was time to tell the rest of the family what had happened the past months. 

It went pretty much like Ginny had expected. Her brothers, at least the younger ones were furious. Only Hermione could stop Ron. Fred was held back by Angelina en George by Alicia. But they were calmer than Ginny had expected. She was rich. She had a wealthy husband. 

But then something happened that made everyone go into a state of shock! As they were leaving Ginny fell. Instantly she grabbed her stomach. It hurt. She had to be rushed to the hospital. 

~~~~~

Ginny woke up in the hospital later that day. Her husband sat by the bed. 

"D-Draco…" she managed to get out. 

Draco's eyes flew open. 

"Ginny, thank Merlin! You're awake!"

"What happened? Where am I?" Ginny asked with a weak voice.

"You're in the hospital. You fell and…"

Ginny knew what he was going to tell her. They had lost the baby!

William Daniel Ryan Malfoy was gone…

Ginny cried. She had wanted this baby. Would she lose her husband with this baby too?

Draco put his arm around his wife and tried to comfort her as well as he could. It wasn't easy, being a Slytherin…

~~~~~

When they left the hospital they went to organise the funeral for their child.  

They buried him not at the cemetery where all other Malfoys lay, but it Godric's Hollow. Next to the house they had built for themselves, when they had lost their memories. 

They stood there. Ginny sobbing uncontrollably on her husbands chest. 

When she finally found her breath again. She looked up to her husband and asked: "You will leave me now, are you?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, the only thing that really brought us together when we got our memories back was William and now that he's gone…"

"It's Malfoy honour to stick by your wife! Even I remember the nights we had in this house. If you wish I can have another house built here." 

"If that's possible… We were happy here. But don't throw down the house that stands there now. Let it stand for what we've been through!"

"Ok," Draco answered. "And besides if we live here I can annoy Potter with my presence…"

"Must you relate everything to annoying Harry?" his wife asked him.

"No, but it's a nice side effect." He kissed her. "Lets make another baby, Gin! I love you, and when I saw you lying there after you just lost our baby… I could have lost you too. And I don't know what I would have done if I lost you! "

"Oh, Draco! You would have found another wife in no time!"

"But how many of them would have your temperament? None! None of them would want to spend the time together like we did right here!"

"Ok, but we should never forget about Will!"

"Never!"


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Come back here, Troy!" shouted Draco to his son. The boy was starting to get out of hand. It was a good thing he would be going of to Hogwarts soon. 

Ginny was resting under a tree. She was now five months pregnant with their fifth child. 

After Will, came Troy, Cornelia and Adam. Cornelia was now 8 years old. Adam 3. Ginny knew that she was expecting a girl. Beatrice they would call her. 

She had learned to stay away from stairs and other things she could trip over when she was pregnant. But it wasn't getting easier when you had young children. They tended to leave their toys all over the place and always in places where it was easy to trip over them. 

"Mummy," Cornelia said.

"What is it, sweety?"

"Could you tell us the story again how you and daddy got together?" she said. Her blond hair shining in the sun, she looked up to her mother with her big brown puppy eyes. 

"Please, mum!" added Adam. He had inherited the Weasley hair, but he had his dad's grey eyes. 

"I've told you the story a thousand times already! But how can I say no to my darlings?" she said, lifting Adam up and placing him next to her on the daybed. 

"Troy, mummy is going to tell the story again! Come!" Cornelia shouted.

"Hurray!" yelled Troy and came back. He was a spitting image of his father at that age. Just more wild…

Troy and Cornelia settled themselves next to their mother, one on either side, on the grass. Draco sat down at the end of the daybed.

"When I first met your father, I didn't like him at all! That was the year I was possessed by an evil spirit!" 

"The one, uncle Harry vanquished…" Troy added.

"That's the one…" Draco said irritated. He didn't like it when his children spoke of Harry Potter as uncle Harry!

"Your father used to tease me all the time!" 

"That was only because I know you were a danger to me… You were a danger to my sanity!" he grinned. 

"Your father's family supported the bad guys… while my family supported the good guys!" 

"So what, I'm proud of it!" Draco said. 

"After my final year at Hogwarts there was the final battle between good and evil, right here in Godric's Hollow. We were both knocked out cold."

"When we woke up the battle was over. Evil was defeated and we had no memories of who we were, whatsoever!"

"And then you got our brother Will…" Troy said.

"Then Troy, then me…" added Cornelia

"And me, and now our little brother or sister!" Adam chuckled. 

~~~~~

In time Troy was sorted into Gryffindor, Cornelia in Ravenclaw, Adam in Slytherin and Beatrice (a spitting image of her mother) became a Ravenclaw too!

Through their parents story they had learned that there was no time like the present. And one should be glad that one still had their memories. 

**~~THE END~~**


End file.
